Hybrid: The Journey of Phoenix & River S
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: James doesn't go after just Renee but Charlie as well they are warned by Victoria seconds too late to do anything tragedy strikes not once not twice but three times leaving Bella broken will a werewolf imprint be just what the doctor ordered? Bella/Wolf Pack Member Leah/Phoenix Embry/River Bella/Leah/Rosalie/Alice friendship
1. Lost Love Deja Vu

**Disclaimer I do not own anything except the Original Characters and the storyline.**

**Summary: James doesn't go after just Renee but Charlie as well they are warned by Victoria seconds too late to do anything tragedy strikes not once not twice but three times leaving Bella broken will a werewolf imprint be just what the doctor ordered?**

**Warning: Rape, Attempted Rape, Character Deaths, Swearing, mild Jacob Bashing and lots of severe Edward bashing.**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die-thought I'd had reason enough the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me, surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dreams so far beyond any of your expectations, its not reasonable to grieve when it come to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

**Bella's POV**

James was threatening my family he had gotten a hold of my mother and he said if I didn't ditch Alice and Jasper and come to my old ballet studio he was gonna kill her even if he did kill me I was fine with that but I couldn't allow my mom to die for something she knew nothing about, something that didn't concern her even if I was a victim in this if I allowed him to kill her I'd be just as much a monster as James is.

Escaping Jasper and Alice was easy I got to the ballet studio I looked around for my mom she was no where to be found.

"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.

"Bella, you scared me! Dont you ever do that to m again!" Her voice contunued as I ran into the long, high-ceilinged room.

I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and i whirled around to the sound.

There she was, on the TV screen, tousling her hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and i was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she died. We went to the beach one day and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen my feet flailing, trying to reclaim my balance. "Bella? Bella?" she'd call to me in fear.

And then the TV screen was blue.

I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still i hadnt noticed him at first. In his hand was a remoted control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled.

"And then there were 2." He smiled. "You look just like her my Elisabeth except her eyes were blue she was a beautiful woman."

"Who?"

"My deceased love Elisabeth...she did promise to always be there for me who would have thought I would be the thing to kill her?"

"What?" What was this guys problem?

"I was bitten my father found me and brought me back home my human memory isnt all that clear but I know he was pissed he thought I was drunk off my ass he kicked me a few times and had one of the helps retrieve Elisabeth who was a healer in our town well 3 days later bloodlust was just way more important then first love and now Elisabeth is well...no more but thats okay cause I have you." He had the most sinister smile on his face.

"Me?" I squeaked. He blurred over to me pushing me up against the wall.

"Yes Isabella you." He crashed his lips to mine forcing his tongue into my mouth death I had accepted Rape however was not something I expected Edward said he wanted me dead for the thrill he was so very wrong.

**Emmett's POV**

Charlie was no longer at the station me, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Esme was still searching around for Victoria but it seemed like she was a lost cause as well until she was behind us like we werent just looking her so that we could kill her.

"Where is James?" Edward hissed. Why doesnt he just read her mind?

"It is too late." She spoke softly i didnt understand.

"What is too late?" Carlisle asked.

"The reason James is after the human is not because he wants to kill her."

"Then why?" Rosalie asked.

"It is because the human reminds him of his first love Elisabeth who he murdered after he woken up from his change overruled by his bloodlust."

"NO!" Edward charged her but she easily escaped him.

"Easy son she is not to blame for James she has helped as Laurent did as well."

"Why are you helping us?" Rosalie asked.

"I am not strong enough to take James alone and no one deserves what he plans for her."

"Where is he taking her?" Esme asked sounding as if she wanted to cry.

"It is not where he is taking her it is where she will meet him."

"And that is?"

"At a ballet studio he claims to have her mother when in fact he has killed the woman and her husband its a trap and she will fall for it."

Edward's phone started ringing it was Alice Bella was missinig.

We all took off.

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I was dying my body felt sore and painful every breath I took was too much work the worse part was that the only thing that made it better was his cold hand on my skin.

"That was wonderful." James whispered in my ear.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"This is great I'm gonna turn you and we will have forever together."

"I don't..." but I never got to finish my sentence because he was taking a bite out of my wrist and I screamed.

**14 hours later**

I awoke in the hospital my head was killing me and so was my arm.

"Where am I?" I groaned not expecting an answer.

"Forks Hospital you were just transferred here." I turned to look at the speaker it was Leah we used to be best friends when we were younger. "What the hell happened Bella?"

"I wanted to get away Forks was killing me the rain everything I just wanted to get away for some time I went back home to Phoenix mom wasnt home I went down to the store I was walking past this dark alley I thought someone was following me I...he grabbed me from behind...he was stronger than me I couldn't he forced..." I didnt realize that I was crying Leah grabbed my hand and held it she had tears in her own eyes. "He bit me."

"They did a rape kit on you in Phoenix then they gave you a few shots just in case your boyfriend and his dad got them to transfer you here since your mom wasnt in Arizona I thought I'd visit you while you were here so you can have a familiar face."

"Thank you." I went back to sleep it was long before I was waken back up there were police officers they looked sympathetic.

"Ms. Swan I'm so sorry to have to say this I know you've been through a lot so far and I really wish I didnt have to tell you this but I just got contacted by Phoenix Police and they found both your mother and her husband dead at a friend of thiers home they say it was a robbery gone bad and Charlie was killed on duty 2 days ago he was mauled in the woods looking for the animal that killed Waylon Forge I'm very sorry for your lost." It felt like the air had been knocked out of my body.

James he took them not only did he take my innocence but he took my family he ruined me everything that is me he took and I'll never get that back.


	2. Insinuation

**Disclaimer I do not own anything except the Original Characters and the storyline.**

**Summary: James doesn't go after just Renee but Charlie as well they are warned by Victoria seconds too late to do anything tragedy strikes not once not twice but three times leaving Bella broken will a werewolf imprint be just what the doctor ordered?**

**Warning: Rape, Attempted Rape, Character Deaths, Swearing, mild Jacob Bashing and lots of severe Edward bashing.**

_Wow, this is going to sound bad. But, honestly, it will be easier to deal with your pain than face mine._

**Bella's POV**

It had been 3 weeks since my parents were killed 3 weeks since I was raped 3 weeks since I moved in with the Clearwater's. I have not been coping very good I snap at everyone aside from the Clearwater's I broke up with Edward soon after I was released from the hospital the hoovering was just too much I mean he just didn't get it even Emmett understood what I was going through it was like Edward just didn't care I remember the big temper tantrum he threw.

_**Flashback**_

_**Leah had just dropped me off Rosalie and Alice met me on the porch.**_

"_**Edward has been getting on everyone's nerves with his constant 'woe is me' and his constant 'when is she going to call.' I was this close to asking Jazz to hit him with enough calm to knock him out."**_

"_**If you didn't know better you'd think he was the one that was raped." I spoke monotonously.**_

"_**True." Rosalie said.**_

_**The door opened and there stood a disheveled Edward his eyes were pitch black.**_

"_**You should go hunt." I said.**_

"_**That's alright I'm fine Bella your the one that's been on the mutts territory."**_

"_**Oh so your more worried about me being taken care of by my best friend then going to hunt so that I don't become your got damn meal huh yeah your priority is just awesome."**_

"_**Love I would never hurt you." Edward said.**_

"_**Sure Edward cause I trust your opinion still."**_

"_**What does that mean?" His eyes got darker.**_

_**I walked into the house ignoring him I sat down beside Emmett and Jasper who tensed then relaxed.**_

"_**You shouldnt sit beside Jasper he doesnt have that good of control." Edward growled out.**_

"_**I'd rather sit beside Jasper and Emmett then to be near you especially seeing as your looking mighty hungry right now." I snapped back.**_

"_**That's it your moving in with us those damn wolves have tainted you." Edward growled.**_

"_**The fuck I am! You dont own me Edward they've done a good job."**_

"_**They cant protect you!" He growled out.**_

"_**And you can? Cause you and your family did such a good job last time now i'm not blaming anyone but you and your family didnt protect me last time you didnt get there until it was too late James was able to kill my father right under your damn noses I was able to slip away from Jasper and Alice so dont...dont tell me what they can and cannot do when you cant do any better! Your this supposed mind-reader yet James was able to trick you supposedly."**_

"_**What do you mean supposedly?" Emmett growled.**_

"_**I mean if Edward was such a good mind-reader how is it that he assumed that James was going to just plain ole kill me? How come he didnt tell us that James never planned on simply killing me but raping me and turning me? He didnt know you could read minds so he wouldnt have felt the need to think anything other than his true intentions." I growled out.**_

"_**Edward would never allow someone to rape you Isabella." Carlisle said.**_

"_**I just dont believe that anymore I think Edward is the monster he claims to be and I think its time to end this would-be relationship cause it aint working for me anymore."**_

"_**Your...your breaking up with me?" Edward looked pained.**_

"_**Yes Edward Cullen I am breaking up with you I am tired of your games I am just done."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

He left and went to Alaska to think poor Edward getting dumped by a human.

"Are you hungry?" I look over to Seth he knows that i'm not a mean person but he still gets nervous that I am going to snap at him.

"I'll be down soon."

"Um okay and uh Sam is here and Leah really doesnt want to see him she wanted to know if you could send him away as quick as possible?"

"Yeah sure." I get up and walk down the steps i've been overly tired lately.

"Bella how have you been?" Sam asks.

"Like a billion dollars."

"Well um I just wanted to warn you that Edward is back as is a few of their cousins 4 females 1 male he is married to one of the females."

"Okay."

"Are you busy today?" He asked.

"Yes I am meeting with Victoria in Forks around 2."

"I don't think that's a good ideal." He growled.

"Good thing I didn't ask you what you thought was a good ideal."

"Didn't you learn your lesson about those type of people?"

"I think its time for you to go Samuel." I whisper out.

_How dare he? I was raped and bitten and he throws it back into my face how dare he?_

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT! DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND ENGLISH OR SOMETHING? GO NOBODY FUCKING WANTS YOU FUCKING HERE JUST LEAVE AND DONT FUCKING COME BACK LOOKING FOR ME! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? HE FUCKING RAPED ME AND YOU HAVE THE NERVES TO THROW THAT INTO MY FUCKING FACE YOU FUCKING SICK FUCK!"

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked he was followed by Old Quil, Billy and Sue.

"Me and Bella had a misunderstanding."

"No there was no fucking misunderstanding you implied that it was my fault that I was raped there is no fucking misunderstanding in that Samuel."

"Please Sam say you didn't?" Billy asked.

"I didn't mean for it to be misinterpreted into that I simply meant that some people are dangerous and need to be treated as such."

"But you said 'Are you busy today?' which I replied 'yes I meeting with Victoria at 2 in Forks.' and you said 'I don't think that's a good ideal' and I said 'Good thing I didn't ask you what you thought was a good ideal.' and you replied and I quote "Didn't you learn your lesson about those type of people?' which I took as you implying that it was somehow my fault that a man stronger than me raped me in my old ballet studio."

"Get out Sam and dont come back." Leah sneered coming all the way down the steps.

"Leah this has nothing to do with you." Sam said softly.

"Anything that has something to do with Bella has something to do with me especially when talking about the horror that she went through you don't understand what she went through and to an extent neither do I but you even less then I why are you so interested in Bella now anyways? Planning on leaving Emily now too?" Leah sneered.

Sam stormed out I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'll make you a plate." Leah said softly.

"Thanks."

When Billy learned that it was a vampire that raped me and killed my parents and that I was bitten he was immediately interested in telling me shit about their legends werewolves who would have thought and Sam just happened to be the Alpha and I really disliked him at the moment I would hope that he wouldnt insinuate that it was my fault I was raped.

I havent met the other 2 Paul and Jared just Sam.

Carlisle didnt tell me until 3 days after I was attacked that Emmett had sucked the venom out of my arms I assumed it was Edward I wasnt told until a week later that they werent able to get it all out so they didnt know what would happened.

So for now I was living on borrowed time simply because I looked like someone's deceased love that they had killed.

**Please read and review.**

**No one might have understood that Bella was indeed bit and Emmett did suck out the venom just not all of it she is still alive she is not dead so the next couple of chapters are possible and she can eat food even though there is venom in her blood and she does not smell like a vampire to the wolves either.**


End file.
